


A two-toned world (Soulmate AU)

by nukidh



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, baekhwi, donghwi, i'm just a trash for this ship i'm not gonna let it sink, mentions of other pd101 participants/nu'est, or whatever you call this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukidh/pseuds/nukidh
Summary: Soulmate AUKang Dongho has always seen the world in only black and white, impatiently waiting for the one that'll bring the colours into his life. A mark on his waist painted in what others saw as blue and black, let him know of what his soulmate's shirt was going to be like when they meet for the first time. Only if he could recognise these colours right away.Opened a Twitter account - hit me up at @nukidh





	1. Prologue

‘Kang Dongho stop this right now,’ a concerned voiced said as they were getting closer to the filming location.

‘We only have to perform like we always do and do our best to get producers' attention, what we already achieved by attending in the first place.’

‘I know, it’s just all those trainees participating… how do I even hide _that_?’ he replied hand going through his dark hair, taking a look at the bright day outside their van. It was sunny, even though it should be raining or snowing at this time of the year.

‘I’m sure you’re not the only one going through this. I bet there are some who still didn’t find their soulmates. Take Jonghyun and Minhyun for example,’ Minki replied laughing at mentioned boy’s reaction, both blushing deeply.

‘Yeah, but I bet there’s none who sees everything in only black and white,’ Baekho mumbled quietly looking away once again. That was until he sensed a warm hand wrapping something against his wrist. He took a look at the ribbon and sighed deeply. He knew this shade of grey very well. It was their colour. NU’EST’s and LO/\E’s colour. Hot pink.

‘We’re your eyes, remember? It’ll be okay. Let’s work hard,’ JR said smiling sadly and taking Dongho’s hand in his, other members following soon after him. That was when 4 of 5 members of NU’EST were heading to the first recording of Produce 101 Season 2. 5 year-old group competing with 97 other trainees to chase their dreams and survive in music industry. A challenge they had to face.


	2. 1. A ray of light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, a very short one, but I really wanted to update this and get the story started.   
> I started this fic in July, but soon dropped it due to lack of inspiration, but both Nu'est and Wanna One are feeding me well, so I'm back to missing these two together;;

When the four of Nu'est members entered the studio Mnet’s staff quickly gave them their name tags, microphones and instructions, telling them they’ll start recording when they move to the next room. They gathered in the corner of the big waiting room and bend over whispering to themselves. Once again they encouraged each other and held hands before shouting quick “NU’EST fighting” for the last time in a while. Even staffs were glaring at them, because what was a failed idol group even doing here? As true as it was, they shouldn't be here in the first place, but this was their last chance, there was no backing out now. They heard all of this before so they left under Jonghyun’s lead and entered another room, signed a big wall, already half filled with other participants' deep thoughts and concerns, put name tags on themselves and head to the main filming location of the day.

Minhyun went in first, followed by Minki and Jonghyun with Dongho entering last. They all bowed quickly and stood in the marked place facing all those kids, most of them probably accusing them of using this show to gain popularity but that was their last chance. Last hope.

Baekho wasn't going to hide his feelings. He didn't want to be here, and having been on the stage for 5 years this show just hurt his pride. He knew he had to do well, focus on getting attention from national producers so he'll be able to perform again. Sighing deeply he looked around, his eyes focused on trainees, stopping at a face whose mouth was wide open looking straight at him. There was something in these eyes he couldn’t really describe. 

He cough under his breath taking a quick look at Jonghyun who nodded at him, so they all said “Hello, we are Pledis trainees,” swallowing up all their pride as 5-year artists, bowed 90 degrees and moved up to find a place to sit. Dongho’s eyes kept moving back to the boy in dark striped shirt. He looked stunning.

‘Let’s sit somewhere in the middle ranks,’ he heard Minhyun next to him and followed the rest taking one more look at the light haired person. He couldn’t see his name from that far but couldn’t resist smiling at his slightly scared expression. He didn't do anything wrong, did he?  
\---  
After what seemed to be 15 hours they finished recording evaluations and were given free time to get to know each other. Almost all trainees jumped excitedly on hearing this idea but Dongho couldn’t bring himself to enjoy any minute of that. His voice cracked on the high note, which shouldn't happen at all. They got 3 D’s and one C. He failed himself, failed his bandmates and moreover he failed their fans. How could he face the cameras and play all smiley just for a show off? 

He excused himself to a toilet getting a concerned look from Jonghyun but that didn't stop him from running away. He knew JR would be worried but he needed a moment for himself. He turned left in the nearest corridor and just sat on the cold floor near a window trying to calm his running mind.

‘Is that all I can do? Were those 5 years on stage nothing? How could I fail when so much depends on that show. Mnet’s gonna use that crack for sure’ he went on not even noticing another person near him. (alternative)

‘Hey, is everything alright?’ a voice he didn’t know asked suddenly starling him. He looked up and saw this light haired boy again. His voice was a little shaky as if he's been mustering all his courage to actually say anything. Dongho took a quick look at the other's name tag and shrugged his arms. Lee Daehwi, rank A. This kid did so much better then himself and how old he even was? 16?

‘Yeah, sure. Just needed some fresh air,’ he said turning his head to look at the grey world behind a clean glass window, he wasn't in mood for talking and making friends right now. 

‘It must be tough for you four,’ the kid said after a few minutes of silence between them, but Dongho didn't reply. Of course it was, they left everything behind and put everything into this show just to be at the writers' mercy. If this doesn’t work then they won’t have anywhere to come back. 

‘It is,’ he finally said, his voice quiet. ‘Was that song you performed yours? Good job kid, it really stood out,’ he said, trying to change topic and smiled slightly, closing his eyes. He couldn't help but start to feel more relaxed with every minute passing. As if the other boy's presence was doing magic.

When Dongho looked up again Daehwi was laughing awkwardly with a hint of a darker shade of grey on his cheeks, which he assumed to be blush. 'Thank you for that, it's not that great, but I tried my best,' the boy finally said, trying to sound composed but it wasn't really convincing.

After that silence wrapped around them again, but Dongho couldn't call it an uncomfortable one. It was a very comforing one, to be precise. Something he didn't feel for a while.

They both were leaning on two opposite walls, completely drawn in their own thoughts, until a voice from the recording room called everyone to go back to their companies' cars and get ready to move in to their new dorms the next day. With that Daehwi quickly stood up and being back to his nervous self uttered a short 'Then see you tomorrow,' and rushed back to the main room.

When Dongho looked up to reply a small ray of light landed on the boy's hair playing with them. His eyes darted to the pale spot of a shade he's never ever seen before.

'Strange,' he said to himself and got up to reach his bandmates. 'It must've been a play of light or I'm just seeing things.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, big thank you to all who commented and left kudos!♥
> 
> See you soon with a new (and longer) chapter!


	3. 2. Maybe it's fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here it is! Chapter 2 finally uploaded. Yeah, I know it took a while but I got caught up in so much things with no way to finish it earlier;; Hopefull the wait is worth it! Do comment and tell me what you think about this update!

Next day flew by much more quickly than the first. Shortly after their arrival at the dorms all of them were given some time to unpack their stuff and meet their roommates, which, of course, were also divided by their ranks.

Dongho soon found himself tucked in a small room assigned for 6 people. Playing his hyung card he quickly choose a top bunk bed next to the window and sat there groaning. At least he had Jonghyun and Minki with him.

The short free time, unfortunately, passed very quickly and everyone got thrown into the new routine called let's practice the title song until we're dead.

Having gathered in the biggest room, each of them was given a shirt, with their rank of the back. Dongho immediately noticed how varied the colours were and looked around looking for Jonghyun who promised to tell him if anything was important. And Dongho was sure that was important, but both Jonghyun and Minki were nowhere to be found. 

 _They probably went to find Minhyun,_ he thought and looked around once again, trying to find at least someone he already knew. With his hand strongly holding onto the shirt he made his way through the mass of the trainees and tried once again. ‘ _I’ll kill them when I see them,’_ he mumbled to himself and suddenly bumped into someone who surely wasn't standing there just a second before.

His eyes landed on the small person in front of him and a small smile made its way to his lips. _What a coincidence, here's that boy again,_ Dongho thought and quickly apologized for bumping into him. Considering how different their bodies were it could hurt the younger. 

‘No worries, you weren't the only one spacing out,’ the boy quickly mumbled and looked around. ‘Have you seen where the pinkies are gathering? There are so little of us that I can't find them,’ he laughed shortly, trying to hide his nervousness. 

_The pinkies? What's that? And why the hell this boy is so nervous?_

Just as he was about to give him a not so content answer a hand rested on his arm and Minhyun’s goofy smile appeared in front of him. ‘Kang Dongho, we all know you're bad with directions but it’s not that difficult to follow the others to your practice zone,’ he said and quickly turned around to look at the other boy. ‘Oh, nice to meet you Daehwi, your performance was really good. We all had good time watching it,’ he said, his voice as kind as always. ‘I think A’s are standing in the very front, the staffs we're collecting them already,’ he added before the other boy had a chance to reply.

‘That's… I should get going then, thanks. And nice to meet you too, see you around,’ he bowed and rushed to the said place, Dongho’s eyes still on him. He didn't know why, though. It was just that there was something in that boy. Something different. 

‘-and you’re… Listen to me finally, will you?’ Minhyun’s nagging voice stopped his train of thoughts and Dongho made a face. 

‘I am,’ he said and put on the shirt he was given, following everyone around them. 

‘Couldn't take longer,’ Minhyun said more to himself and grabbed him by arm going somewhere more crowded, so they won't be overheard by cameras and staffs. ‘They colour-coded us. Each rank has it's colour. I'm yellow, you guys are green. F got grey, B’s are orange and pink for A’s,’ he explained, keeping his voice quoted and Dongho groaned again welcoming an idea of memorising something he can't even see but needs to know. _Like how am I even supposed to remember that?_

A few minutes later Minhyun bid him a short see you later and went to his own team, while Dongho made his way to Jonghyun and Minki he finally noticed. Not having much time until the recording started again, they warmed up before what was supposed to be a long ass practice and exchanged few words with other D rankers, trying to get to know each other at least a bit.

Nothing could make him stop thinking about the bright haired kid, though.

_The pinkies? That's kinda cute._

 

_***_

 

He knew it’s going to be tough, the whole survival thing, but he never expected it to be this hard. When everyone was already in their assigned position BoA came up and the recordings officially started.With this season’s title song introduced they were immediately thrown into practice. 

The song wasn't bad, but definitely not Dongho’s type. He just didn't feel it from the very beginning. The key was at times a little bit too high, and the choreography… Well, it wasn't his thing either.

One step, and another and he was slowly getting the choreography right. With each minute passing it seemed easier but a long way was still ahead of them. He did have a hard time, but he wasn't going to give up. Not when it was his last chance. Their last chance.  
  


And that was how the day passed. That and another one. They were given three days to master the choreography and lyrics to the first half of the song for the class reassignment. After that they won't be able to move up or downgrade, F’s to perform only as back-up dancers, A’s to get the most spotlight alongside the center. 

The greed for being the center was getting quite unbearable. They all felt it. The urge of being recognized. The center position equaled a place in top 11. There was no way the center of Pick Me wasn't going to be chosen. 

If it’s not going to be him, then it must be one of the other Nu’est members. Maybe Minhyun? Or Ren? _I don't really have a chance with that. I don't suit the song as well as them. I just can't get downgraded._

And well, he didn't. But he didn't go up either. He stayed in D class, _the green_ , having messed up the choreo and lines. It didn't go like he wanted it to go. Not only for him.

Minhyun made his way into D class’ practice room, Ren got an F. Only Jonghyun made progress, and Dongho was sure if he’d been better at singing he’d get an A, not B. But it was still much better that their grades.

 

***

 

It was almost 3am when the practice rooms were starting to get less crowded, everyone going back to their rooms to take a shower and get some sleep before the reassignment later that day.

‘Hyung, do you want to shower first? I'm heading back to our room, so if you don't mind…’ one of his youngest roommates started reaching him at the door. He wasn't used to such treatment. At their own dorm each of Nu’est members treated each other like brothers, without any of this hyung play. 

But here was different. In many ways.

‘Sure, go ahead and get some sleep kid. I was going to look around anyways,’ he smiled at him and made his way out of that room. He was already sick of it. 

Dongho didn't really know where was he going. But getting some air sounded pretty nice, so he went out from the big building walking around and yawning. He couldn't say he wasn't tired, but he didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep right away either. 

It was a chilly winter night and he was wearing only a hoodie but he felt a pleasantly warm wave when someone bumped at him. Or more like actually ran into him. His arms moved fast to catch the small person in front of him and he couldn't help but chuckle when he realised who was that. 

‘Mind telling me why do we run at each other all the time?’ Dongho laughed bringing the other boy back on his feet and smiling at him. 

‘Maybe it's fate?’ Daehwi followed laughing but looking around nervously as if he was making sure no one was following him. 

Dongho only hummed in response and released grip on his arms he didn't know why was still holding tightly. 

‘What are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be sleeping? You're still a kid,’ he asked eyeing Daehwi with concern. 

‘Same goes for you. Your old body should get some rest,’ he challenged, laughing quietly. 

‘Is this how you talk to your hyung?’ Dongho raised his eyebrows trying to hide his smile. 

Daehwi’s expression changed immediately, hand hiding in the front pocket of his way to big pullover, head dropping low, muttering a short ‘sorry' he had a hard time catching. At this Dongho only laughed and patted his arm in a comforting manner. ‘Don't worry, I'm just joking. And to answer your question, I went out to catch some fresh air. The kids are probably occupying the bathroom and Minhyun’s nagging at them so I sneaked out,’ he explained. 

Daehwi just nodded, once again looking around and stepping from one leg to another.

‘I, uhh- too. Just wanted to get some fresh air too. Yeah,’ he mumbled, Dongho laughing louder than he should especially in the middle of the night. 

‘I can tell you're a terrible liar,’ he smiled but didn't ask again. That was, after all, his life and he wasn't going to butt in. Too much. 

‘Alright, alright, just don't tell anyone or I'll be in trouble,’ he finally said raising his hands.l trying to defend himself. ‘I sneak out to get some snacks. You know we weren't allowed to bring much, and my roommates eat a lot and I just wanted to have something on my own and… Well, that's it. It's time for me to bribe you know so that you won't tell anyone, isn't it? Lucky me I bought some extras,’ he said, more to himself, happy in his own little world and Dongho couldn't stop chuckling with every few words. _That kiddo is so cute, honestly._  

Before he had a chance to answer Daehwi tucked a small chocolate bar into his hand, made a pose with a finger on him mouth doing a short ‘shh'. With that he smiled again, waved at him and ran away as quickly as he appeared, leaving him standing a bit dumbfounded with a ‘Goodnight hyung,’ echoing softly in his mind. 

_Yeah, and goodnight to you too Daehwi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Thank you for reading!  
> I'll try to update ch3 over the weekend, so you wouldn't have to wait so long'-'  
> See you next time!
> 
> Also, I'm running a NU'EST fanfic&fanart feast on Twitter so if you want to join (crossovers are more than welcomed!!) do follow @nuest_artwork and participate to end the year with more LOVEs!  
> And if you want to rant about Donghwi with me hit me up on my Twitter @numin_a ♥


	4. 3. Doubling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did took a while... And I'm really sorry to anyone who's been waiting for an update >/<  
> I got stuck with a big part of this chapter and couldn't even move on with the story, as I've been editing it almost twice every day, but I hope from now on the updates will be more regular ,_,

In his 5 years as an idol Dongho saw a lot. He learned how to keep his image in front of a camera, especially when recording could be used against him. But nothing made him smile as much as he did when Lee Daehwi was performing a Pick Me remix to get the center spot. It was just too adorable to keep a straight face. So there he was, sitting on his assigned place right in front of the main camera and enjoying the performance a little bit too much. I'll be worrying later, he thought and when it came to voting for the center he didn't hesitate for even a split of a second. This kid was just the only thing in his head at that time.

So when the center was announced he congratulated him happily, feeling somehow proud. Was it like that because he saw his old self in him? The overly excited boy right ahead if debuting, dreaming of a successful career?

But even if their situations were different he wasn't jealous at all. He just felt proud. As if a part of him has just fulfilled a long awaited dream.

***

The recording was just as harsh as the training was. They repeated the song around 20 times in order to get the best clean shots. Dongho knew he wouldn't get any screen time for that stage. None of the cameras was shooting him at any part of the song when the D class finally joined the rest. You didn't expect they'll treat you differently, did you?  
It wasn't only a physical challenge. He saw how depressed the F kids were, Minki included. Being a back up dancer for a stage that would most probably determinate the first top 11 voting. It just didn't feel right, at all.

So when they were back at the Nu’est dorm. their home they all quickly went back to their rooms, trying to avoid Aron’s questions. They had only a few days before filming for the first evaluation would start, and each of them was facing their own problems. It was a time to clear their minds. They couldn't be the I failed, I'm desperate but can't do anything else type any longer. They had to pull themselves together.  
And with that mindset Dongho left the dorm, closing himself between the safe walls of his beloved recording room. He didn't know how much time passed. He just sat there, working on new lyrics and music which might never be released. But that did, eventually, help him to clear his mind.

No more giving up. We'll work this out, he promised himself when he got back tlo his room, slowly tracing his fingers on the tiger tattooed on his arm. His eyes then wandered to the mark imprinted on his waist. A small Korean ㄷ and ㅎ shining slightly over his pale skin. He closed his eyes wondering where his soulmate was right now and what were they doing.

Little did he know that Lee Daehwi was silently eyeing the black and white ㄷ and ㅎ on his fair skin, trying to fight a vivid image of the intimidating man who kept appearing in his mind.

***

Next days weren't easier at all. Neither were they a complete tragedy. An overwhelming amount of practice, nerve-wrecking recordings and doing his best to keep up and help leading his team against the Avengers team Daehwi’s team.

Every day looked exactly the same. Wake up, eat way too small breakfast, go to the practice room, work on the performance, eat, wash, take a nap and repeat.  
By the last rehearsals Dongho was exhausted. Both physically and mentally, but he was sure they had the performance down. Everything was good, choreography looked precise, their more manly image giving his teammates more confidence over the Avengers, vocals going without any flows, just like they wanted the stage to be.

His team decided to call it a day around 1 am so they could try to get some more sleep before the last rehearsal and the actual stage. Just as he reached the door he felt a hand on his arm that made him turn around just as he was about to leave the room.

‘I was wondering if we could…’ Sungwoon started moving uncomfortably.

In fact he didn't hear the rest as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He almost stumbled trying to step further from the door but quickly regained his position. When he looked up he saw Daehwi’s concerned face looking at him from across the room. However something wasn't right. Or it was even more right than it should.

The wall across of him wasn't as dark as it was just a minute ago. The grey colour faded away and was now replaced by a shade he never saw. Now, this is something strange.

‘Hey, are you alright?’ Sungwoon ask and Dongho was quickly brought back to reality.

‘Yes, sure. I guess I'm just tired. I’ll be heading back to the dorms,’ he nodded and left the room before the other had a chance to reply.

It’s the second time it happened. Who the hell are you and why did I meet you during a survival show.

***

’Why are three people doing this?’ Dongho asked his team while they were watching the other Boy In Luv’s dry rehearsal. That part was supposed to be sung by two people and they never agreed on any changes in the line distribution.

He looked around and saw the look on Seokhoon’s face as if he was prompting him to speak up. Please don’t edit it into a drama he thought and took the microphone that was quickly handed to him.

‘The part “I’ll come to you running,” he sang and looked at the team standing on stage. ‘Seems like 3 people are singing it? There’s one person doing doubling, right?’ he asked.

‘Yes, Daehwi is doing the doubling,’ Sungwoon answered shooting him a questioning look.

‘But you didn’t discuss that with us, did you?’ he added before he could stop himself. His eyes moved to the mentioned boy and once again, he looked scared. Just like the first time they met.

‘I did yesterday and you said OK,’ a reply came and made his eyes turn to the speaker once again.

‘Was I there? Because I don’t remember anything about that.’

‘Around the time you were leaving the practice room yesterday. Daehwi was there too,’ Sungwoon replied.

That made sense. The part that was cut off by his headache, he never asked Sungwoon about later.

‘Oh,’ he uttered not knowing what to say and instead scratched his neck, a habit of his whenever he got embarrassed.

‘Can Jinyoung and Jihoon try that part again? I bet you can reach the note without Daehwi’s help,’ Seokhoon’s voice came to save him from more material Mnet could get from this for their evil editing.

‘I’m in trouble’ he thought and shook his head trying to get away from the cameras even though he couldn’t even move away as it was their cue to perform now.

***

‘Dongho you should’ve toned it down,’ Minhyun frowned, throwing a pillow in his direction. The Nu’est members were watching the broadcast in their living room pointing out what should they fix for the next round of recording. Mnet wouldn’t be Mnet if they didn’t use the scene to once again portrait him as the scary man who almost makes a one certain trainee die of fear.

‘Hey but that kid really looks like he would die if he saw you somewhere without anyone beside him,’ laughed Aron.

‘He did twice and as you can see he’s still alive,’ Dongho rolled his eyes and reached for a glass of water in front of him when he realised what he said. I should learn to shut up.

‘Kang Dongho are you now scaring the poor 16-years old kids to relieve some stress?’ Minhyun asked but was quickly shut up by Jonghyun. ‘I didn’t know you’d hit the bottom that fast.’

‘Bullshit,’ he sighed and looked on the screen once again and smiling softly when he saw a close-up on Daehwi. He didn’t look like a kid on stage, not even in a tiny bit. His charisma reminded him of Jonghyun and his dual personality on and off the stage. ‘We just ran at each other a few times. And he even bribed me with some chocolate bar so I wouldn’t tell anyone that he sneaked out to get some snacks.’  
What he expected was another comment from Minhyun but the only thing he could hear was the other four laughing hard. ‘What’s that funny?’ he asked annoyed.

‘If you could only see your face right now,’ said Minki.

‘The kid does indeed already know the key to your heart,’ added Minhyun, earning himself a punch in the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I'm not happy with this chapter at all, but I had to keep it going somehow, so I decided to upload it like this.  
> I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit and I can promise next parts will develop the story better!
> 
> See you in some time!


	5. 4.  Playing with Fire (1)

‘Songs for position evaluation will be revealed now,’ BoA said facing the 60 trainees standing in front of her. As soon as she finished the curtains on the walls were taken down and a total of 13 boards could be seen. There was a title and number on each, probably meaning how many people could join.

Dongho’s eyes quickly moved to vocal section, because there was no point of him joining a dance or rap group. And well, if he manages to join the best song for him, he’d finally be able to show off his voice properly.

‘ _ Amazing Kiss, If It’s You, Playing With Fire, Spring Day and Downpour. I don’t fit BoA’s style, Downpour would be better for Minhyun’s vocals. Spring Day isn’t bad but I did BTS’ song before, so one more is down,’  _ he thought and looked around trying to catch Minhyun’s gaze silently asking for his opinion. Minki, who was standing beside him had a determined look on his face. ‘ _ Seems like he already found his favourite’ _ Dongho though, smiling slightly and looking at the board in front of him.

‘I will now explain how to choose the song,’ BoA said. ‘At the very back, when you walk in through the path to choose the song, there will be mini signs that have the 13 songs written on it. Of those, after choosing the song that you want you can stand in front of the sign identical to what you are holding. That means while entering the Path of Choice the trainees outside won’t be able to know who chose what inside at all. 

_ ‘And what if I want to be out of this mess?’ _ he thought but quickly focused back on what was being explained.

‘Therefore, you can’t be with those you want to be with. And, even if there are strong opponents, you can’t avoid them,’ she finished and looked up from the script smiling in a comforting way. There was a moment of silence which was quickly broken by Seongwoo and Hyunbin’s jokes and they moved to picking the songs.

It didn’t take long since Jihoon took off until he heard ‘Pledis Entertainment, Kang Dongho trainee, please move forward and choose your songs’. It was too fast to be honest, because he still haven’t decided.

_ ‘Alright, screw it’ _ he thought and took the ‘Playing With Fire’ sign without thinking twice. He made his way through the Path silently praying to get an easy to work with team and when he was just around the last corner he stopped for a moment.  _ ‘Make a show, you can get some screentime for this,’  _ he thought and held even more tightly onto the piece of cardstock in his hands.

What he saw first was a spacious room with some trainees already standing in their assigned rows. He noticed his members and sent them a reassuring look of  _ I’ll do well this time _ behind it and made his way towards the vocal section. His eyes drifted from one title to another and when he finally found the row he was heading to, he couldn’t hide the smile creeping on his lips. Some trainees were cheering on him, obviously curious which song did he choose.

_ ‘Now or never,’ _ he thought and playfully turned the sign upside down moving confidently to take the last spot in his team. What he couldn’t not miss was the shocked expression on Daehwi’s face that almost made him laugh, immediately remembering the same scene from a few weeks ago.

He quickly sat down behind Minki, who showed him thumbs up and replied with a goofy smile. He surprisingly already felt at ease becoming a part of the  _ Playing with Fire _ squad. All of them had a lot to offer, and nothing less to show, so everything should go easy.

But should doesn’t certainly mean it will. And he knew it at soon as they started talking about their performance.

It started from a mic incident. After a short break when staffs gave out shirts for each team and led them to their filming spots a director came to them saying they have to reassign the microphones for each of them. But each of them was more like each one who’ll get screen time for this part. That left Minki without a set, once again. He could feel himself getting irritated, mouth opening in order to ask why, but just in time a hand gripped his shoulder, stopping him from saying anything. Minki slightly shook his head and turned to Daehwi to say how nice the blue shirts looked on them. _ ‘Blue,’ _ he looked up and blinked slowly focusing on the shade everyone on his team was wearing.

_ Seems like you were wearing blue that day. _

 

***

 

3 days into practice he was sure it won’t go easy. Sewoon’s and his ideas were different and they couldn’t decide on anything. The performance was getting closer and Dongho was worried he’d lose his temper if Minki or Daehwi weren’t around him.

The rehearsal with band team a day later was a disaster. Sewoon suddenly brought up a new arrangement they didn’t talk about and he couldn’t stop himself any longer.

‘Can we take a short break? I think we should discuss it first between ourselves,’ he told the band member, trying his best to sound as calm as he could. He didn’t even notice a hand gently patting his knee in a calming manner, a bit unsure whether it’s right to do so.

‘Why did you suddenly brought this up? I think we agreed on something else just this morning,’ he said when they all stopped in a more private place with only one camera capturing them this time. It’s not like he cared about it anyway.

‘I just thought that it’ll be nice. They asked us to share our ideas, that’s exactly what I did,’ Sewoon replied raising his voice.

‘So we wasted 3 days trying to decide on a theme for you to suddenly bring up something completely different? How do you want to make it work? We’re running out of time, do you thi-’

‘I think we should call it a day and talk it through in the morning. We won’t reach anything like this today,’ Minki interrupted him and they all agreed in no time. Sewoon escaped to their room, not saying anything else.

‘I’ll talk to him, don’t worry, it’ll be fine. Go get some air, it always worked for you,’ Minki turned to him and smiled, concern clearly written on his face.

Dongho sighed, feeling defeated and leaned on the wall behind him, trying to collect himself. It was only then that he noticed the hand that never left his back since they left the practice room. He closed his eyes and sighed again, disappointed at himself.

‘You’re seeing me like this again, sorry,’ he laughed, suddenly getting a little nervous, but relaxed as soon as he heard a small laugh and a warm body next to himself.

‘It’s not like I’m complaining,’ Daehwi replied and carefully took his hand, stopping midway a few times as if he was making up his mind before he held it tight. ‘There’s a store down the alley, we can go and grab some snacks.’

‘Lee Daehwi are you trying to bribe me again?’ he laughed and finally looked at the boy next to him.

‘No, I’m just trying to get you out of the cameras so you can clear your mind. Come on Mr. Bandit,’ Daehwi smiled at him and before Dongho could reply he found himself being dragged down the hallway, then they were running across the alley right to a cosy store ran by an old lady who talked them into buying some fried chicken as soon as they arrived.

 

***

 

‘Can I ask you something?’ Daehwi asked, his eyes focused on the chicken in front of them. When Dongho nodded, he took a deeper breath and looked up at him. ‘Why did you come here? Produce, I mean…’

‘The same reason as you, probably. Maybe a little more desperate,’ he sighed, drinking some water before he continued. ‘We were really close to disbanding, probably still are. Our debt is getting bigger and bigger, we’re not making any income for the company so they don’t want to give us more albums. Nothing surprising actually. We tried many things, I started composing, the others were actively working on lyrics, so we wouldn’t have to ask the company for songs, but nothing. Our last title song didn’t even chart, so we could really see the end. But then we got a call from Mnet representatives that they wanted some of us to join, or at least audition. It was the first time ever someone called for us, you know?’ he bitterly laughed, not being able to look into the younger’s eyes. He was ashamed, the kid was so much more successful than he was and it took time only a few weeks. Nothing he could achieve for 5 years.

Daehwi only nodded and smiled to himself. ‘I have a good feeling, you know? This will only be a start, people support you. You’ll become a legend because you didn’t give up.’

‘I wish it worked like this Daehwi,’ he laughed.

‘Believe me or not, I’m always right!’ the boy replied and took another bite.

Dongho wanted it to become true. Wanted Nu’est to get the fame, to continue together for more years, to stay with his family for as long as he could. He looked around, wondering how would the tent they’re currently sitting under look if he could see colours.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Daehwi asked, a smile never leaving his lips.

‘This place looks nice. Warm,’ he replied truthfully.

‘The grey tents always bring the atmosphere like this, I like them.’

‘Indeed, it looks really… warm,’ Dongho agreed. Grey was something he knew. Way too well.

A reply didn’t come, though. Daehwi was sitting next to him, lost in thoughts, sometimes looking from Dongho back to the tent.

‘All good Daehwi?’ he asked. ‘We should head back now, it’s getting late,’ he said, a hand resting comfortably on the younger’s arm.

‘Y-yes… Sorry, kind of got lost in thoughts,’ he laughed it off and stood up, stuffing his pockets with snack he bought and sighed. ‘I live for days like this.’

‘Me getting mad on my team members? Or me taking you out for food?’ he laughed and put his arm around Daehwi’s waist, bringing him closer to his side with a lame excuse that he can’t catch a cold.

‘Excuse me, it was me who took you out. You’d chicken out and stay if front of the main door without me.’

‘But I paid for your chicken, that’s what counts, stop arguing,’ with this said Dongho brought him even closer and they both made their way back to the dorms, leaving the red tent behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 od Playing with Fire is finally here ;; I decided to cut it in 2 parts, because it was getting too long, with too many things happening at once.   
> Big thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented on previous chapters! Please let me know what do you think about it~


End file.
